


ATONEMENT

by cynik699



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynik699/pseuds/cynik699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena must take what she dishes out....Payback is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATONEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Xena....Xena was not hurt during the making of this story...nor was Gabrielle.

ATONEMENT  
Xena could not sleep that night, getting up constantly to check on her lovely sweet Gabrielle and wondering if she did the right thing. Her mind was crazy with what ifs concerning the fight that they almost didn't make it through because she was worried about her unarmed bard. How could she rape and torture Gabrielle like that. The woman she loved with all of her heart did nothing to deserve such punishment and yet she defiled her during most of the moons shadow over and over again. Xena sat sharpening her sword watching her lover sleep, still possessing the staff within her sodomized and abused ass that she had unmercifully embedded so deep that it would not budge until she saw fit to remove it. Thoughts of regret swirled within her psyche but then she would feel the fear that losing Gabrielle had been a real possibility that day, causing her to assure herself she did the right thing teaching Gabrielle a valuable lesson though it was a very painful lesson as well as a humiliating one.  
It had been dawn for awhile now. Xena walked over to where her little one was with food, water, warm oil, and the numbing salve. She gently touched Gabrielle’s young, pretty face with her finger outlining her brow and cheeks down to her chin. Softly she said, “Gabrielle?...Time to wake up”. Xena’s voice was so loving and caring now unlike the stern and maniacal tone she had the night before that scorned her sweet Gabrielle so harshly. Gabrielle stirred slowly batting her eyes, trying to focus on Xena’s face but her eyes were swollen from crying so hard and her throat hurt from screaming from all of the pain inflicted upon her by her enraged lover. She struggled to awaken. She tried to speak, but it was a faint inaudible whisper. Xena’s eyes showed concern for her beautiful lover and she took the water and made Gabrielle drink, which she did slowly. Xena coated her lovers’ lips with the cool water with her finger pouring some in her hand and washed her face off with it. Gabrielle could open her eyes and finally saw her now loving warrior princesses concerned and saddened eyes looking back at hers. Gabrielle saying “Xennnna…” ever so softly made Xena smile knowing her injured bard was alright and able to speak. Xena felt a little relief until she saw a grimace come over her sweet ones face “Xena, oh by the gods it hurts…it’s still there? “ Gabrielle started to struggle but Xena held her down and the whip was wrapped so tight she could not move.”Xena please take it out…please…no more…” Xena assured Gabrielle she would remove it, urging,”Gabrielle don’t struggle it will hurt much worse. Let me put the oil on it love. Please be still.” Gabrielle became quiet and very still trusting her lovers’ words. Xena applied the warm oil around the huge protruding staff and coated her lovers’ ass with it generously. Dried blood encrusted around the staff causing it to stick to the skin that was stretched so far to accommodate the end of the bards staff. Xena rubbed the oil into Gabrielle’s reddened and sore flesh. She then warned her sweet submissive lover that it was going to hurt when she removed the object of the defiling rape Gabrielle shook her head in an understanding gesture. Xena began to move the staff around causing her bound bard to wince and wiggle. “Be still Gabrielle”. Xena implored. The oil was dripping into Gabrielle’s orifice and as Xena felt the staff become loosened she suddenly removed it from the tight ass that had held it for so long. Gabrielle arched her back screaming crying out loudly as the staff was finally freed from her sodomized cavity. She wept as Xena held her… kissing her head, her face, her hands. Xena then untied and removed the whip that bound her lover throughout the night and held her tight to her bosom. Gabrielle weakly said, ”It hurts Xena…please take the pain away.” Xena picked Gabrielle up and carried her in her arms to the stream. She walked into the stream still carrying her bard and washed her clean. Gabrielle winced again as the cool water caused her asshole to burn at first and then the cleansing waters felt so good as they flowed all over her hyper sensitive body. After Xena washed her thoroughly Xena carried Gabrielle to the pallet by the fire, gently laying her down on her stomach. Xena went to the tree to fetch the numbing oil, returning to find Gabrielle resting and almost asleep again. “This will make you feel better love.” Xena told Gabrielle in a reassuring tone. Gabrielle faintly said, “Thank you Xena….yes please make the pain go away.” Xena gently inspected Gabrielle’s ravished ass for any more bleeding but there was none. She covered her fingers in the numbing suave and applied it gently to Gabrielle’s anus. Noticing how red and swollen it was she applied a thick coating of it. Gabrielle could feel the instantaneous soothing and cooling effect it had on her engorged anus. Xena said “I must put some inside it shouldn't hurt much.” Gabrielle braced herself for more pain but she only felt pressure as Xena inserted two fingers putting an ample amount inside her anal cavity. Gabrielle was relieved that the pain was finally gone and she was free, lying next to her strong warrior lover. Xena lay beside her young lover as Gabrielle curled up to her resting her head on Xena’s bosom. Gabrielle asked, ”Xena, can we just stay here today please? I’m so tired.” Xena smiled saying, “Yes we can rest today. Gabrielle I am so sorry. “Gabrielle interjected saying, “I know Xena. I understand. I learned my lesson. You were right. I never want to leave you alone. I love you.’ A tear rolled down Xena’s cheek as she tried to maintain composure saying,”Oh my sweet Gabrielle I love you. I can’t bear to lose you…ever.” As the warrior drifted to sleep, she wondered about the guilt she felt for ravishing her beautiful bard like she did. Could she ever forgive herself? She wondered many things as sleep overtook them both…sweet slumber for the exhausted lovers was very welcomed.  
The two fell asleep only to wake from their hunger pains at nightfall. Gabrielle awoke first, ready to eat a horse. As she struggled to her feet she was sore but not in pain. None the less, walking was slow going. She retrieved her staff that Xena had already washed for her to assist her walking as she went to the stream to fetch more water. When she returned, she noticed Xena had awakened and was nowhere to be found. The bard went to put a few sticks into the fire as it was getting dark and getting much cooler. Gabrielle looked around the camp for signs of her warrior lover only to find her sword next to the log Xena had been sitting on earlier to sharpen its raging blade. Gabrielle was overtaken with worry when suddenly Xena came from the forest holding a rabbit that had fallen victim to one of her expertly set snares, “Look Gabrielle. Dinner” She said with a bright smile. Gabrielle looked at her in disbelief exclaiming,” Xena! You left without your sword??!!” Xena looked over to her sword and shrugged saying “I didn’t need a sword for such a puny rabbit, Gabrielle. Besides it was already dead.” Xena nonchalantly handed Gabrielle the rabbit saying, “I’m starved, are you going to cook this thing or what? Here I will skin it for you.” Gabrielle watched Xena cleaning the rabbit astonished that Xena did such a careless thing by not taking her sword. She was furious that Xena had been so careless as to leave them both in a vulnerable position. Xena handed Gabrielle the freshly cleaned rabbit watching Gabrielle place it on the fire, wondering if the bard had any idea what she was really doing. After they ate, Gabrielle looked at Xena with a flare of contempt and anger. “Xena what you did today was very dangerous. People are always trying to kill you and you are going to walk around without your sword?!” Xena looked at Gabrielle and as innocent as possible said “It was just a little rabbit love.” Gabrielle angrily replied,”Yeah and you could have been killed over a little rabbit. My warrior princess killed because she forgot her sword to go fetch a rabbit!! Not good, Xena” Xena trying to act surprised at the angry outburst of her bard, bowed her head saying she was sorry. “Sorry isn’t good enough Xena.” Xena looked into Gabrielle’s emerald green eyes seeing anger, worry, and hurt just as she had in her own eyes the night before. Her little lover was now in her shoes and Xena secretly hoped that Gabrielle would unleash her fury onto her…And she did. “Get your sword Xena and bring it to me. NOW!!!.” Xena stood up almost alarmed at the tone of Gabrielle’s voice. She had never heard her voice be so commanding or forceful before. When Xena walked to Gabrielle with the sword in her hand, the bard told Xena to place the blade of it in the ground. Xena buried the blade securely into the ground close to the fire as Gabrielle instructed. Gabrielle looked deep into Xena’s intense crystal blue eyes and then licked the warrior’s long neck up and down finally biting it drawing blood, causing Xena to flinch and moan deeply. Gabrielle then stepped back wickedly grinning, eyeing the statuesque warrior up and down with hungry green eyes. Once again she fixated on her lovers eyes as she sternly stood in front of the tall muscular warrior.  
Gabrielle sternly commanded that Xena get undressed, “Strip.” Xena stripped allowing her leathers and under garments to fall to the ground at Gabrielle’s feet as she stared in her lovers emerald green eyes. Gabrielle mesmerized by Xena’s tall, naked, majestic body caused her to lose her focus for a moment as her tender lips parted releasing a slight gasp. “Yesss… Gabrielle...” Her lover’s deep, seductive voice snapped her out of her daze as Gabrielle looked at the hilt of the sword and then looked at Xena’s hypnotic Glazier blue eyes. “Take all of it Xena…now.” Xena looked down at the bottle of oil that set close to the fire and then looked at her now stern lover. Gabrielle shook her head as if to say no. Xena spoke saying,” Don’t cha think that’s a little big?” Gabrielle smirked saying, ”Oh, I’ve had bigger Xena. You’re a big girl. You can handle it.” Xena bowed her head saying “As you wish my love.” Xena stepped over to the sword, facing Gabrielle, and was about to sit on the sword positioning it against her vagina. Gabrielle cleared her throat, shaking her head now saying “uh-uh, guess again Xena.” Xena looked surprised and horrified thinking of being impaled by the large hilt of the sword without oil. Xena kept her composure as she once again bowed her head to the young blonde smiling wickedly, intently watching her warriors naked and muscular body firmly positioning itself over the swords handle. Gabrielle said, “Sit Xena.” Xena took both hands parting her buttocks as she felt all of her muscles tense up as the sword pressed against her tight asshole. Gabrielle could see her warrior’s leg muscles bulge and her lips shut tight, her face showing signs of strain as the warrior princess tried to fight back the screams of pain while the hilt of her massive sword tore through her anus. Xena fought to control the cries of pain but as the sword violently tore through the anal membrane her body began to spasm and her screams erupted into the night. A tear streamed down the warrior’s cheek as she was now impaled by her own sword, by her own hand. Gabrielle fixated on her lover’s body being skewered by the huge sword that had killed hundreds, if not thousands of men. She relished the sight as Xena’s eyes started to flutter and her strong muscular body heaved from the pain and pressure as the sword invaded deeper and deeper into Xenas ass. Gabrielle commanded Xena to stand and the warrior obeyed. As the sword was released from Xenas tight sphincter she gasped, causing Gabrielle to shutter and step back startled. Xena’s knees were wobbly and her leg muscles strained as she stood before Gabrielle awaiting her next command. Gabrielle’s green eyes looked deep into Xenas beautiful azure blues and she said, “Do it again…faster.” Xena once again bowed to the young bard and shakily went over to the sword. She repositioned herself with her ass touching her swords hilt. Gabrielle said, ”Look at me when you do it.” Xena gazed into those eyes and in one swift movement impaled her ass once again onto the head of the huge sword. She felt the sword raping and violently invading her ass forcing her to cry out in pain but never losing eye contact with her lover. Xena could feel the warm blood running down her leg and the tears running down her face as the sword tore through her tight anal cavity, violating it painfully. Xena was so used to being in control, but she needed Gabrielle to do this and she could only give in to her bards wishes since she loved her so. As Xena sat on the sword, she felt her body tremble with the intense pain of the sword, ravishing her tormented ass. Her legs could no longer hold her up as she fell to the side with the sword still impaling her ass. She hit the cold earth hard next to Gabby’s feet, almost passing out. She was on her side when she heard Gabrielle say, “Crawl…Xena…crawl.” Xena was dizzy and disoriented but she knew what Gabrielle wanted when she felt the bard’s foot in her back pushing her forward. Wearily Xena got on all fours and started to crawl as Gabrielle stood there watching her. The sword jutted out of Xena’s ass, pointing towards the sky as she crawled around the camp site. Gabrielle broke the silence saying,”Xena, does it hurt? Do you feel that huge sword of yours raping your tight warrior ass? Answer me!” Xena nodded her head as if to say yes.”Is the great warrior speechless?! Can she not speak because of being ass raped by her very own sword?! I do this out of love Xena…” Xena continued to crawl as Gabrielle spewed her insults and degradations until she was tired. Gabrielle ordered Xena to crawl closer to the fire. As Xena complied, the bard covered her hand and arm in the warm oil. Xena, in an exhausted voice, pleaded with Gabrielle to release her from the pain but Gabby just smiled unmercifully saying, ”I’m not done with you yet.” She then positioned herself behind the impaled warrior pressing on the sword ensuring it was embedded deep within Xenas abused and bleeding ass. Xena winced and arched her long muscular back with the sudden movement of the intended pain dealt by her lover. She then made a fist and pressed it hard against Xena’s dripping wet hot sex. The degraded and defiled warrior gasped and her eyes widened pleading,” No please don’t do this ..Please Gabrielle I’m so sorry.” Gabrielle spoke no word as she furiously drove her entire arm up deep inside Xena’s pussy. Xena screamed and thrashed like a wild animal that had just been snared. Her back arched and her body convulsed as she screamed, enduring Gabrielle’s painful assault. She felt the sword move as her ass swelled with every thrust of Gabrielle’s arm going deeper and deeper. Xena’s cavities were so full that she felt as if she was being torn apart. Her screams became cries and sobs as Gabrielle’s arm suddenly stopped still buried deep within her and the sword now so tightly embedded deep in her ass she felt as if it was in her throat. Gabrielle yelled at Xena, ”Never leave your sword anywhere. It is part of you. Do you understand? Never leave me, I am part of you. Do you understand Xena?!” Xena breathlessly said, Yes…I understand Gabrielle..Please…no more.” Xena surrendered, resting her head on the ground and once again pleaded,”No more… please love..” Gabrielle, once again silent, rammed Xena relentlessly with her arm, for what seemed like an eternity to Xena causing her body to shake and spasm like she had never experienced before. After Gabrielle saw Xena fading and about to pass out she delivered one last thrust that caused Xena to heave and then she swiftly removed her arm that was covered in a pink tinted wetness from Xena bleeding from the cruel assault of her arm. Gabrielle ordered Xena to crawl to the covers next to the fire. Xena, barely coherent, struggled to crawl to the bedding but managed and fell onto the warm covers once there. Her body was sweaty and her eyes closed. Raped and savagely taken by the small bard, her pain was almost unbearable if it was not for the love she had for her Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle sat next to Xena looking down as her lover lay motionless and exhausted. She suddenly realized that she couldn't have the warrior completely incapacitated in case of a sudden attack. She removed the sword from Xena’s ass, causing the sleeping warrior lover to stir and moan something to the effect of “Thank you Gabrielle…” Gabrielle gently washed Xena’s abused ass and pussy gently and lovingly applying the numbing salve liberally to the areas she had not long before assaulted with veracious intent. Xena nestled her head against Gabrielle’s thigh, kissing it softly, as the bard rubbed Xena’s aching body with her now loving hands .Saying “I love you Xena.” Gabrielle lay next to her warrior princess, covering them both with the warm blankets. Xena snuggled into the young ones bare breasts completely surrendered and owned by her love for the young woman. “I will forever love you Gabrielle. You are my heart.” Xena spoke lovingly and wearily. The two beautiful lovers fell into a deep sleep, in each other’s arms, under the starry night with a better understanding of the other and the need and love they shared.  
The End---


End file.
